Response Sequences
The Response Sequences are the clips that are played as the Sodor Fire Service are getting ready to leave the station and respond to an emergency. Description In The Trouble With Trains 3, Pilot Series (Series 1-2), and Series 9 onwards, the response sequences are short and almost non-existent, however in Series 3 they are usually pretty long. The Trouble With Trains 3 and Pilot Series In The Trouble With Trains 3 and the pilot series, everyone would get on board Smokey, Snorkel and Snozzle, and whoever would be driving Smokey would say to whoever would be driving Snorkel by radio "All present and correct sir!", to confirm that everyone was aboard. whoever would be driving Snorkel would reply "Right, let's go!" and off they'd go. Series 1-8 In Series 1, the response sequences are the longest in the series, with various clips being combined to make the sequence, however some episodes have very short response sequences, going from the bell being sounded to pulling out in a matter of seconds. In addition, Snorkel and Snozzle are both added as an occasional part of the response sequence. In Series 5, the response sequences show Belle and Flynn getting ready to leave the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre and respond to an emergency. Series 9 - Present In Series 9 onwards, the response sequences are, as mentioned above, almost non-existent, with whoever responding simply sliding down the pole, turning Smokey around by turntable, jumping in the correct vehicle and setting off. The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre sequence is almost non-existant with the needs of Captain and Harold as an occasional part of the response sequence. Trivia *In Fireman Sam, a unique theme plays during a response sequence, almost always the same from series to series. This theme is known by fans as the "Rescue Theme". It was originally shared for The Trouble With Trains 3 and the Pilot Series, then remade with the Thomas & Friends-esque remix by whoever composer from Thomas & Friends for Series 1 and again for Series 9 onwards. *While Justin Furneaux (or whoever happened to be driving Smokey) would always say by radio "All present and correct sir!" and whoever happened to be driving Snorkel would reply "Right, let's go!" in The Trouble With Trains 3 and the Pilot Series, in Series 1, no dialogue is spoken during the entire sequence, except at the start when the call is received. *Before the sequence starts in The Trouble With Trains 3 and the Pilot Series, the bell usually sounds first, however in Series 1 onwards the bell is set off by personnel at the fire station itself, which usually signals the start of the sequence. *In The Trouble With Trains 3 and the Pilot Series' response sequences the exact same video is used for every single one, and were reshot for Series 1 due to the final-cut quality of the episodes, however Series 1 pieces together a number of different clips, including Justin Furneaux, Rafael James, and Leah Johnson sliding down the pole, Smokey turning on the turntable, the turntable control panel's lever being flipped, and everyone getting in their respective vehicles. **Even though The Trouble With Trains 3 and the Pilot Series' response sequences all use the same video for every single episode, the dialogue was re-recorded for each one. *Sploosh has his own response sequence with his own theme in Series 3, but much like the standard response sequences are very short and almost non-existent from Series 9 onwards. Occasionally however he responds with the rest of the crew during the standard response sequence. Category:Miscellaneous